Single Som Mom
by SuperMastour
Summary: The life of a hacker is not easy, but it gets worse when you're by yourself. Sombra has to balance life and work with a new face in town, and with it she makes some allies quite grumpy. CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. INTRO

**Single Som Mom  
INTRODUCTION**

* * *

A woman sat down and typed away on a holographic screen. Nearby was around 3 cups of coffee, 4 downed glasses of what appeared to be premade espresso, and 2 energy drink cans littered near the small trashcan by her feet.

She could not stop.  
She would not stop.

"Ah ha! Dios mio!" the woman clenched her fists in joy and clicked a button which said send, "That's the last of my taxes!" she cheered and jumped out of her chair, "Finally some time to myself!" she laughed and then walked on over to the sofa.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ay madre..." the woman grumbled and walked to open it, only to see a dark figure loom over her.

This dark figure was a menacing force, black throughout with a terrifying skull mask that struck fear to anyone who beheld it. Slate colored metal claws, and to top it off- a pink papoose?

"Sombra..." the figure growled as he glared at the woman.

"Ah Gabriel, thank you for babysitting." Sombra smiled as she grabbed the baby on the papoose, "I needed to do my taxes really badly, compa."

"I was alone, Sombra." Reaper growled angrily as a black gas escaped his mask, "Widow left me. In the house. With your little snot ridden brat." he clenched his fist.

"Ay mi amigo." Sombra chuckled, "Did you not raise Fareeha as a-"

"She's different. Your brat is a pain in the a-" Reaper stopped and looked away, "Just. No." he turned around and walked away.

Sombra chuckled, "Gabriel."

Reaper turned around one last time.

Sombra blew a kiss, "Thank you."

The man seethed in annoyance and stormed away.

Sombra chuckled and shut the door, "Ese Gabriel." she said to herself and then set her baby down, "Perhaps next time I can catch him alone again." she plotted as she sat back down on her computer.

The woman pulled up a schedule-  
Amelie's schedule.

"Good... Thursday she works.." Sombra chuckled, "I will torture him-"

There was a soft wind inside the apartment, and a small fog of black smoke started to rise from the ground.  
"So you have conspired against me..." a killer voice growled in anger as Reaper appeared from the smoke.

"Oye Gabriel, don't sneak up like that." Sombra swiveled her computer chair, "Plus, I was just checking if I had new emails..." she gulped harshly and switched the screen.

"I heard you... plotting." Reaper grumbled as he walked over to the woman, "Checking Amelie's schedule." he reached for the holographic screen and switched it- Bingo.

"Oh that? I was just planning a dinner, compa..." Sombra chuckled nervously, "I was inviting Amelie-" the back of her neck felt the cold claws of the Reaper.

"This is the last time I will warn you.." Reaper leaned in next to her ear, "I will not be left alone with your snot ridden brat." he seethed in loathing and stepped back.

"Hey." Sombra turned to face him, "It could be OUR sno-"

Reaper turned, his eyes shining a deep angry red.

"For the last time... I am not the father." he clenched his fist, "And if you dare tell anyone so... I will consume your soul before your eyes..."

Sombra chuckled.  
"Still-" she stopped when a shotgun appeared.

"I'm going with Widowmaker now..." Reaper put up his weapon, "Don't you dare." he threatened and stepped outside the door.

Sombra saw as the man slammed the door, then saw her baby on the sofa.  
"Pero si te miras mucho como el." she whispered to herself, "Except not as dead." she chuckled a bit, then stood up.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't jump so fast to conclusions."  
She sighed and walked to her computer, then shut it off...


	2. Chapter 1

**Single Som Mom**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sombra sighed as she looked at her holographic screen, which had two live video feeds of Widowmaker and Reaper, who appeared to be talking to each other.

"Did you get the man?" Reaper growled lowly as he saw Widowmaker smirk a bit, "You know I won't be glad if you missed the mark."

"Relax, Gabriel." Widowmaker responded, "I ordered the 20 piece chicken meal." she rolled her eyes and then turned to face Sombra, "We're going over to your house, am I right?"

Sombra nodded in tiredness and nearly slipped off her hand, "Huh!?" she exclaimed and looked at the screen, "Wuzzat?" she looked at the two edgy characters.

"Hrrrr..." Reaper grumbled and clenched his fist, "Sombra... We are going to your house, understood." he spoke bluntly and gave no room for options.

"Si si." Sombra responded, "You all come, I'm not stoppi- YAW..." she yawned greatly and trembled a bit from the act.

"Are you alright?" Widowmaker asked as she saw the woman was completely exhausted, "Do you want us to recall I-"

"No." Reaper grunted gruffly, "You should have known we were going to have Thanksgiving at your house, Sombra." he clenched his fist.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get sl-"

"Shouldn't have gotten a kid." Reaper fired harshly, causing Sombra to grimace in bitterness, "Get a grip on yoursel-"

"Gabriel." Widowmaker jumped to Sombra's defense with a stern scolding, "Shut up." she turned to Sombra, "Ignore him, he is fraught with hunger." she shook her head.

"Hehehe..." Sombra chuckled uneasily, "Yeah..." she rubbed her arm in shame, occasionally glancing at Reaper, who glared at her with his cold mask.

0000000

Sombra woke up from her nap very satisfied, luckily she had set up the table for four before she had time to rest, so she was on top of everything before the dinner tonight.

"Ahora si." she smiled and grabbed some plates from a kitchen counter.

She hadn't made anything for the small dinner, neither had she planned to- much to the annoyance of Reaper.

"All I said was the home and the plates." the woman chuckled and set down the plates.  
However, there was a rather unorthodox twist to this little tradition.

Sombra sprayed the dish on the far right side with some kind of blue aerosol spray, which quickly went clear a few seconds after.

"This should keep that alive." she said and turned to her baby, which was hitting a mobile from its crib. "Ahora si, I'm going to prove Reyes is your papa." she nodded her head.

Suddenly, a knock.

Sombra ran to open it, and there stood Widowmaker holding a large dish.

"Bonjour." Widowmaker responded and stepped inside, "I see you have set up, Sombra, mon amie." she murmured and inspected the table.

Then the crown jewel of ruining a party, Reaper, stepped inside with 5 boxes of fried chicken.

"Hmph." he grunted as he looked down on Sombra, "Hey..." he said and walked next to Widowmaker.

"Set them down right here." Widowmaker instructed the man, who complied and set down the boxes on the center of the table, "Ah." she smiled when she heard soft whimpering, then turned to the baby.

"Such a cute bebe." she grabbed the child and lifted him up.

"Well, that's what 9 months makes, huh Gabriel?" Sombra snuck a lowblow and elbowed Reaper's armored flank.

"Yess..." Reaper hissed a bit, but held back his anger and sat down, "You all get to eating..." he pointed to the food.

"Are you not going to eat?" Sombra asked, only to get a grunt from the man.

"I do not require meager sustenance like you..." Reaper murmured, "I only consume the souls of the damned..." he tightly pressed his two hands and glared at Sombra, then caused his eyes to burn in a deep red.

"Gabriel." Widowmaker told the man, who ceased his actions, "But you are correct." she sat down and placed the child on the child's seat next to him.

"Que pena..." Sombra grumbled when she found out Reaper would not eat, "Are you sure you don't want to eat?" she asked to tempt him, "This chicked smells good." she opened a box.

"No." Reaper responded bluntly, but saw Widowmaker reaching for the steamy chicken leg that adorned the top.

"No mames..." Sombra chuckled as she pulled out a large, juicy, and hot thigh from the box, "Look, que chingon!" she set it down on her plate.

Reaper grumbled lowly and lightly tapped his steel claws on the table. The only thing that masked his lightly watered mouth and lips was his lifeless mask.

"You are free to join us, Gabriel." Widowmaker placed some mashed potatoes on the child's plate, "I know you have not consumed a soul in quite a while." she commented and then placed some greens on her plate.

The man saw as Sombra taunted him with a free plate, "Damn it." he spat and reached for the food.

Suddenly, Sombra yanked it back and shook her head, "No no. Not with those grimy gloves." she smirked.

Step 1 was now in motion.

"You bi-" Reaper got a glare from Widowmaker, then groaned and took off one gauntlet.  
The dry and crusty hand of the Reaper was shown, but was quickly regenerated by some black smoke into a normal one. The man grabbed the plate with his hand and set it down.

Sombra felt victorious, but her work was not over yet.

0000000

"Well... I never thought I would like American food." Widowmaker said as she swirled some wine in her glass, "Did you enjoy your meal, Gabriel?" she asked the man.

"Oye Reyes." Sombra chuckled as she saw Reaper down one last glass of beer, "Enough, you're gonna get wasted."

"Impossible." Reaper shrugged it off, "My biology does not allow that." he set aside his last bottle with the 20 others he had drunk before.

The man stood up and stretched a bit, then looked at Widowmaker and then the time, "It's time we hit the road." he murmured and looked at the woman again.

"True." Widowmaker also stood up and picked up her plate, "I'll put these u-"

"No no no no." Sombra stood up rapidly and grabbed the plate from her hands, "I'll take care of this, Amelie. No need to worry!" she said anxiously and also picked up her plate.

"Oh." Widowmaker nodded as she saw Sombra throw those two plates in the sink, "Sombra, you forgot Rea-"

"I'll get that later!" Sombra sporadically yelled and ran back with latex gloves, "I'll get this!" she chuckled uneasily, causing an air of suspicion to cloud her guests.

"What's up with the gloves?" Reaper grunted, "You didn't need that for the others."

"Just trying to be clean. Hehehehe." Sombra murmured and reached for his plate, but was suddenly stopped when Reaper grabbed her wrist.

"Something is up." the man growled, "I sense... something."

"No." Sombra tried to do damage control and brush it off neutrally, "Just being healthy, you are a dead guy after all." she shot back.

Reaper grunted and let go of her hand, "I'll buy it."

"Good." Sombra sighed and grabbed the plate, then walked to the sink, only to trip when Widowmaker got in her way, "Ah!" she dropped the plate, which shattered.

"Let's see..." Widowmaker murmured and picked up a shard, then handed it to Reaper, "You can scan it for toxins, no?" she asked.

"Toxins?" Sombra growled, "There's no poison on it!" she stood up.

Reaper grabbed the shard and stuck it into his mask.

Sombra gulped.

"Hrrrr..." Reaper growled and glared at Sombra, "So... you tried to put a DNA collector on my plate!?" he reached for her, only to be stopped by Widowmaker.

"What?" the woman yelled, "What do you mean?"

"You'll pay for this!" Reaper tried to shove the Widow aside, but ceased to after she would not budge, "I'll have your soul..." he growled and stormed out.

"What was that?" Sombra chuckled uneasily and saw Widowmaker turn to her, "Que cosas, no?"

"Did you poison him?" Widowmaker scowled at her ally, then reached for a knife.

"No!" Sombra defended herself, "No! No!"

"Good." Widowmaker murmured, "Reaper is mine... And if you take him out... I'll pay you back kindly." she grunted and crushed the plate under her heel.

Sombra gasped and then saw Widowmaker leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Single Som Mom**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sombra sighed as she walked down the park with a stroller, nearby was Widowmaker, who was drinking a hot cup of coffee as she walked.

"What will you do today?" Widowmaker asked as she threw away her cup, "I have nothing to do seeing Gabriel is not here."

Sombra smirked, "Well now that you're on it... I was going to the clerk to legally name my baby." she responded with a hint of slyness.

"Really now?" Widowmaker asked, "Ah yes... I was wondering the bebe's name." she asked as she saw the child in the stroller.

"I was really thinking about it, amiga." Sombra said, "I am planning to name him after his father-" she paused,

"Yes, Gabriel sounds like a good name."

Widowmaker gasped and scowled deeply.

0000000

Reaper growled lowly as he heard the news from Widowmaker, "SHE WHAT!?" he could not contain his anger and clenched his fists.

"I must not lie. Gabriel Jr. sounds odd." Widowmaker murmured as she thought of the name, "But I believe you have reassured me that that is not your son." she crossed her arms and looked at the man.

"I told you it is NOT." Reaper gnashed his teeth and glared at Widowmaker, "That brat is not mine... Sombra is playing you for a fool..."

"I sure hope so." Widowmaker walked up to the man, "Or you'll regret your... infidelity.." she grabbed the man's man area and started to crush it tight.

"Hngh!" Reaper grunted and winced in pain, "It is NOT!" he pushed her back, "I swear to you Sombra's little bastard isn't mine." he growled and looked at the woman, "I'm going to stop her stupidty right now." he grabbed the keys to a car and stormed out.

0000000

"Hola, Gabrielito." Sombra chuckled as she combed the baby's tiny tuft of hair over to the left, "Eres muy lindo." she grinned and set aside the comb.

Sombra lifted up her baby and reached for her keys, "Ahora si. You're gonna be named. I should have done it when you were born but... Your papa wasn't there." she said, "But now he is." she pulled out a communicator and saw Reaper's contact information.

"No... damn... need." a voice growled and a soft wind blew inside, and Reaper's ghoulish body rose from a black vortex.

Sombra gasped and stepped back, shielding her baby from the deeply wrathful Reaper.

"I am here..." Reaper growled as his eyes shone red, "And I am NOT amused." he unsheathed his claws and glared at Sombra.

"Hola." Sombra said uneasily as the man stepped towards her, "Que cosas, no?" she said and looked as the man paused just inches from her face.

"I've had enough of your... lunacy..." Reaper grumbled as he pointed one of his sharp talons at the woman, "With each passing comment that I am this brat's father, my mercy grows thinner..." he said, "And it has been thin to begin with."

Sombra shuffled back a bit, "Well we have to consider all possibilities-" she felt the cold steel fingers wrap around her neck.

"All possibilities... Including your death..." Reaper responded and then let go, "YOU have one more chance!" he yelled in rage, "Connect me to that kid and I'll skin you alive!"

"Well if you would only take the paternity test-" Sombra winced when Reaper lunged forward.

"I will NOT." Reaper's eyes shone brighter than ever before, "And I will... Kill you..."

Sombra gulped harshly as she saw Reaper's hand rise.

"Boop." Reaper surprisingly just tapped her nose with his index claw.

Sombra smiled uneasily, but was relieved a bit when she heard the man chuckle.

"This is not a truce." Reaper tried to regain his demeanor when he heard the door open, "I will kill you!" he pushed Sombra in the presence of Widowmaker.

"Leave her alone." Widowmaker grunted, and Reaper turned to face her.

"Don't let me hear another Damn word from your mouth again!" Reaper stepped out while pointing at Sombra.

"Hmph." Widowmaker scoffed and looked at Sombra, "Don't let me find out you named him Gabriel Jr." she told the Mexican, "Or I'll be the first to notify Gabriel the Elder." she smirked confidently and walked off.

Sombra growled and then looked at her baby.  
"Ella pagara." she looked at Reaper, who stayed behind to further intimidate her.

"I just need to get a bit of DNA from your father."

Reaper clenched his fists, black gas rising from his mask.

 **0000000**

Sombra smiled as she looked at the certificate on her bed.

 _Gabriel Reyes Santiago_

"Ahora si." she chuckled and hid the certificate in a wardrobe.  
"Now I have the upper hand..."

She laughed at the thought of Reaper finding out.  
"Oh there's games being played here on so many levels..."

* * *

 **Thanks for the rapid approval of this, guys! My first fic including Sombra so I'm still working on her character.  
Thanks to all the reviewers!  
Please enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Single Som Mom**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sombra sighed as she looked at her blank television.

Perhaps she shouldn't have had named her child after the man who was now heading to her apartment faster than light travels through the cosmos.

"Am I going to die?" she murmured as she looked at her baby.

"Is Gabriel... going to die too." she gulped.

The motherly instinct sprung inside the woman, and she immediately ran to her child. Sombra looked around for a place to hide the innocent helpless baby, all while imagining Reaper's terrifying entrance in the back of her head.

"Gabrielito... ahora si sali con mis pendejadas." Sombra gulped and looked at the top kitchen cabinet. The woman ran, opened the area, and then threw out all the foodstufts inside in order to hide her child in there.

Once that was done, Sombra opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a sub-machine gun.

"I will not go down without a fight." she muttered to herself.

A few tense minutes passed, then there was a gentle knock on the door.

Sombra started to sweat heavily.

The gentle knocks continued, somewhat calming the woman, who believed it was probably the landlord or someone other than the avenger that was coming for her soul.

The woman sighed a bit in relief, only to have all her worries come back and bite her in the ass when the door was kicked wide open and in half as the powerful body of Reaper lumbered in.

"Death Walks Among You..."  
Was the last thing Sombra heard...

000000000

That was, until she opened her eyes and saw Reaper glaring at her with his undying red pupils of death.

"Hola."

Reaper growled deeply and deeply he growled, his fist trembling in pure loathing as he raised it up.

"Heere..." he hissed as he opened his fist to reveal a small tube, "I placed it in a solution that should stop its... decay." he gnashed his teeth.

Sombra looked at the tube and saw it was a part of Reaper's flesh.  
"Eww..."

"Take it... so you can never never bother me again..." Reaper stepped back, "I am not the brat's father, and that will prove it once and for all- and get you off my ass." he said and walked to the counter.

"Next time, know that you cannot hide him from me." the man opened up the counter and pulled out the kid.

Sombra growled, "Let him go!"

"I could end this nuisance off right now." Reaper said as he ran his claws over Gabriel Jr's head, "If I desire... and oh I do desire it..."

Sombra gulped.

However, Reaper handed the child to her.

And for a moment, the two touched hands in the exchange.

"Next time, I will not have mercy." Gabriel growled as he stepped back, revealing Widowmaker behind him looking on by the open door.

"Very well." Sombra nodded and saw the two leave.

000000000

"Oye!" Sombra chuckled quite drunkenly as a shadowy figure grabbed her, "Calmado... Hehehehe... We're only out of the cantina, compa." she saw the faint glow of Dorado's lights down the ally.

The figure grunted.

"I was stationed here with my friends Reaper and Widow-Widow-mamer." Sombra said as she felt the man lift up her coat, "Already into busin- Ooh!" she felt a strong force hit her- hindquarters.

"Shame-"

"Pendejo!" Sombra's eye twitched in pain, "At least get the- the right one!" she yelled angrily.

00

"Pregnant, you say?" Widowmaker's eyes opened in surprise, "Sombra, Talon will not agree with this." she crossed her arms as she looked at the woman.

Reaper grumbled lowly, "Pathetic..."

Sombra scowled at the two, "Relax, I stay out of the field all the time... It will not effect our missions." she reassured them angrily.

"When did this- idiocy- occur?" Reaper asked as he looked in annoyance at his ally.

"The medic said 2 months ago." Sombra responded as she looked at her partners in crime, "Weird-"

"Why did you not watch over her?" Widowmaker growled, "Reaper, you were stationed with her at Dorado..."

"It wasn't my fault she couldn't keep her leggings up." Reaper grunted, "Don't blame me for your stupidity." he glared at Sombra and crossed his arms defensively...

 **000000000**

Sombra's flashbacks ended when Reaper stood in her apartment, just glaring at her.

"This isn't over yet, Sombra..." Reaper growled as he stared at her, "You know that... right?" he clenched his fists and then breathed in deeply.

"Of course..." Sombra grunted and then set down her baby, "You'll never believe this is your hijo." she saw Widowmaker standing by the door.

"I will wait by the car." Widowmaker spoke and then stepped out.

Reaper stood silent, then grabbed Sombra by the chin.

"Let's do this quick..." he growled and then pushed her into the fridge.

"Oye, mira mira." Sombra smirked as she was flipped over and felt Reaper grab her waist.

"Damn... it's as big as I remembered..." Reaper looked at Sombra's backside, but then felt his blood curdle when he heard the child cry.

"Hrrrrr..." the man growled and stepped back, "No! You will not use me that way!" he stepped back, "You'll snag me in your lie for sure." he shook his head.

"Just like in Dorado, huh?" Sombra looked back it him, "I may have been a little tipsy, but I remember..." she crossed her arms.

"It was NOT me..." Reaper hissed as he looked at Sombra's hips, "N-Not me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sombra chuckled as she circled her waist, "Don't you miss these, Gabriel." she tempted him in order to lure him out and prove once and for all he was with her at Dorado.

Reaper grumbled lowly.

"These gave birth to your firstborn." Sombra continued, "You already had fun with them once, why not again?"

 _I stepped in a pile of shit I did not have the shoes for_.

Reaper thought to himself, why did he lunge like that?

"Why don't you relive Dorado? Make me your... perra." Sombra walked up to him.

"I-I I was never there!" Reaper roared as he stepped back, "I was not with you when you disgraced yourself!" he reached inside his coat and pulled out his shotgun.

Sombra stopped.  
"Doesn't matter, Gabriel... you gave me the proof." she pulled out the vial of Reaper's flesh, "And I don't know why..."

Reaper stood in disbelief.

"I think deep inside you actually want Gabriel Jr. to be your hijo..." Sombra commented, "Seeing he is your first one... I hope." she smirked, "I've given you what Widowmaker could not, no?"

"Shut up!" Reaper raised his shotgun.

"I think I know more about what you feel over Gabriel Jr. than you think I do." Sombra walked up to him uncontested, "At the end of the day... you desperately wish he was your son." she smirked and put her hand on his chest, "Maybe to train him to take down Over-"

Before she could utter her sentence, the black smoke of Reaper faded into obscurity.

"You can run... but not from the truth..." Sombra chuckled as she held the vial in her hand.

"All part of the game."


	5. Chapter 4

**Single Som Mom**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sombra sighed as she looked at her bedroom TV, looking at what appeared to be a Western movie on the screen.

"I told you once, Sinbad." the cowboy on the screen told an Arabian character holding an assault rifle, "You'd best let the lady go."

"I do not need your help." the Indian woman rolled her eyes, but her face told a different story.

"Shut up, Symmy." the cowboy grunted, "And duck your head, because IT'S HIGH NOON." he pulled down his hat a bit and the area around him became shady.

POW POW POW! The six Arabians surrounding the woman were shot dead.

"Thank you, McGee!" the woman ran to the gallant cowboy and kissed his cheek.

"Pleasure's all mine..." the cowboy chuckled and the camera panned out with the two kissing in front of what appeared to be the town hall.

THIS HAS BEEN: A LIGHT IN THE WEST- read the television screen as the credits rolled by.

Sombra sniffled a bit and threw aside some tissue paper, "No mames..." she wept a bit and then changed the channel.

"Are you tired of your old building?" a man with blonde hair came on.  
"Don't you just wish you could blow your problems away?" a tanned woman joined him.  
"Well if you call Rat and Hawk Demolition we'll take care of that shoddy building easily!" the man cheered, "Whether you like traditional metal ball, or the more daring explosions!"  
"We'll make sure the savings rain from above!" the woman added, "With our low low discounts on elderly, government, and religious buildings- you'll be saying-"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the two laughed and yelled.

000000000

"Your results will be ready in two days, Miss Alejandra." Sombra heard a male voice from the communicator she was holding to her ear, "If the results are positive, would you like us to contact the local civil court and schedule an appointment for an extra fee of 200$?"

Sombra thought a bit, then looked up to the ceiling, "Que me vale? Sure..."

"And the supposed father's name is Gabriel R. Reyes, am I correct?" the man asked as the slight sound of shuffling papers was heard.

"Yep." Sombra nodded.

"Well Miss Alejandra Santiago, I hope it all goes well for you." the man chuckled, "I'll see you Thursday."

"Ok." Sombra responded and hung up, "Well... let's all hope for the best, no?" she laughed and stood up, then walked to her bedroom.

00

"Oh snap! It's High Noon!" the hacker said as she looked at her watch, "I have to pick up Gabrielito!" she exclaimed and ran to get her purse.

The ride to Widowmaker and Reaper's house was short, as they lived only 10 minutes away from Sombra's apartment in the mid-urban area.

Though it wasn't a fantastic house that could have been bought by their amassed wealth given to them by Talon for being such great agents, it was well enough to allow them to blend in to the crowd around them.

"Well... here we are." Sombra parked her car and looked at the plain house ahead of her, "Still haven't put up the Halloween stuff I see." she saw as signs that read KEEP OUT and GO AWAY were placed throughout the front yard.

The woman walked down and knocked on the door.

"Ah.. Sombra." a little security camera turned to face the woman, "Come in." the door unlocked and opened.

Sombra stepped inside and saw Widowmaker drying her hair with a towel, "Hello." she waved at the woman, who nodded.

"Your bebe is in my room." Widowmaker said, "I was taking a shower when you called me."

"Sorry." Sombra shrugged and looked around, "So..."

"Gabriel is not here, if you are wondering." Widowmaker murmured, "He's working." she looked outside the window and then back at Sombra with a scowl.

"Oh." Sombra said, "Well, I just wanted to let you all know that the results-"

"Positive?"

"No.. they won't be here until Thursday." Sombra continued and saw that Widowmaker was unusually angsty, "Umm..."

A hint of envy sparked inside the sniper's eyes, "What if he is... the father..." she strained to say that sentence.

Sombra took note of this and felt a bit of pride.  
This was the woman who took Reaper away from her, and now that she had a trump card on her, perhaps its best to bludgeon her for all she did.

"Maybe it's best for him to move in with me."

Widowmaker quickly gnashed her teeth but hid the action, "Hrrr..." she exhaled sharply and glared at Sombra.

"It's best for Reaper to take care of the only child he has, no?" Sombra muttered, "Unless he has one here."

Widowmaker's anger was exponentially rising.

"He... does... Not." she said as she saw Sombra walk towards the stairs.

"Well he does have a child here." Sombra turned slowly, "But it's mine."

Widowmaker sprinted towards Sombra in anger and chased her up the stairs, "Fils de pute! I will kill you!" she saw Sombra wait for her at the end of the stairs and ready.

"Not if I kill you first-" Sombra smirked and big booted the sniper back down the stairs, "Ha- AGH!" she was struck by Widowmaker's grappling hook and sent down with her.

Furniture and items were turned over as the two brawled.

The door opened, and Reaper walked in to the fight.

"What the hell?" he growled and walked to the two brawlers, "What the hell is going on here?!" he picked them both up and seperated them.

"Ask the puta." Sombra growled as she attended a gash on her cheek, "She doesn't learn her place."

Widowmaker spat on her face.

"You two are going to be the death of me..." Reaper muttered and threw Widowmaker on a sofa and Sombra on the loveseat, "Now let's get down to this." he looked at both of them.

"Sombra still claims her bastard is your child." Widowmaker looked smugly, knowing that was enough to get the man of Death on her side.

Reaper sighed angrily and stared at Sombra, black gas seeping out from his thick coat.  
Surprisingly, however, it wasn't as volatile as it originally had been.

"Sorry, Widowmaker..." Sombra chuckled, "I don't think that pet call works with Gabriel anymore..."

Widowmaker confirmed Reaper did not hold the same fury as he had in times prior, "Gab-Gabriel?"

"You still don't get the game..." Sombra smirked, "For a spider, you are very oblivious to the web spun around you."

The sniper's eyes opened, "Wait... What? Reaper? What is she saying?"

Reaper growled and stood solemnly.

"Reaper, you know you're the father, right?" Sombra asked as she stared down the man.

Reaper huffed silently, "Yes."

Widowmaker gasped.

"I am the father of Sombra's son." Gabriel looked at Sombra, "Gabriel Jr. is my son through Sombra."

Sombra put on the biggest smug grin in order to loom over her rival.

"How.. How could you!?" Widowmaker asked with tears in her eyes.

"If you had just been able to conceive!" Reaper roared, "But you couldn't! So I moved on to fresher pastures." he growled and saw the sniper stand up.

"Unlike with your poor little purple frail body." Sombra added, "Gabriel was quite content with mine." she looked at her.

"And thank to you finding out the truth." Reaper murmured, "You are no longer necessary, Widowmaker..." he pulled out one of his Hellfires and blasted the sniper in the chest.

Sombra saw as her rival collapsed to the ground, then heard her child cry...

 **000000000**

Sombra woke up from her dream to see Gabriel Jr. crying in his crib.

In grogginess she checked the time.

3:00 AM, THURSDAY.

Today was the day of truth. In just a couple of more hours she could stroll down to the paternity clinic and find out Reaper's fatherhood.

* * *

 **So how are you guys liking the story? Is it a good? Too fast paced? I'm open to input!  
Please enjoy and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Single Som Mom**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sombra sighed as she waited for the doctor to come out from his office.  
9 o'clock she was told.  
Her results would be ready.

It was already 9:15, and she wasn't the only one who was getting impatient.

"One more minute and I'm going to step in there..." Reaper's voice growled, only for the body of the voice to stop when the doctor came out.

Sombra and the phantasm shot up in shock.

"What is it, Doctor!?" Sombra ran to the old man, "Tell me!"

"Am I the brat's father or not!?" Reaper also stormed up, "I better not be or-"

"You're going to be buying diaper's is all you'll be doing, young man." the doctor said as he slapped a file folder on the mercenary's chest, "Congratulations, Ms. Santiago, your results came to your favor."

Reaper stood silently as Widowmaker stormed out an angered mess.

"Ah ha!" Sombra pointed to the man, "I told you you were the one in Dorado. But noooo, no one believes the hacker.

Reaper crossed his arms and looked at her, "Fine... What do you want, money? A car? A binky?" he grumbled.

"I want you to be a dad." Sombra looked at Reaper, who seemed hostile to that notion.

"No." Reaper growled as he stepped back.

"He is your son-"

"That is a no." Reaper hissed and gnashed his teeth violently, "Here! Just take it!" he pulled out his wallet and grabbed around 500 dollars in cash.

"I want you to say to him.." Sombra pointed and Gabriel Jr., "Hola, hijo." she looked at him with a stare that could tumble a mountain.

Reaper turned away.

"You do it to your son right now!" Sombra yelled, causing the doctor to step back, "You are his fathe-"

"I AM NOT!" Reaper exploded and glared at her with his scarlet eyes, "I can never be a father! Much less to a child so tender and innocent as him!" he said surprisingly.

Sombra's eyes opened in shock as she saw Reaper start to lose his composure, "Ga-Gabriel?" she asked as she saw the man shiver.

"I am a monster... I can never be a father..." Reaper slowly grabbed his mask and pulled it off, revealing a horrendous face which frightened the doctor and caused the hacker to gasp.

"Do I look anything like my son!?" the man yelled in bitterness as he started to fade into smoke.

"Gabriel!" Sombra grabbed the man's collar before he could dissipate, "Just tell your son hello! Please."

"I can never be his father..." Reaper murmured as he started to fade, "And he could never be my son..." he was about to wisk away but something powerful grabbed him.

Sombra.  
Perhaps it was brute strength, or perhaps it was the motherly instinct to seek the best for her young. Whatever it was, it had enough power to drag Reaper back from the supernatural to the natural.

"Hngh!" Reaper was yanked into an embrace with Sombra.

"Don't leave him. Don't leave us."

"I can't be a fat-"

"Ok pendejo." Sombra's lovely attitude changed into a more brash one, "You can't be a father? You can't be a father huh?" she took off her coat and reached for her belt, "You were a father once you can be so again."

"What the hell!?" the doctor saw as the hacker started to strip, "Uh- SECURITY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sombra! STOP!" Reaper yelled, "Get away from my buckle!" he yelled.

000000000

"Public indecency..." a police officer said as he wrote down on his notepad, "Disturbance of the peace..."

"So is this like a scoreboard?" Sombra asked, only to get a blank face from the officer.

"She's the one who did it, officer." Reaper chuckled as he looked at Sombra, "It wasn't me." he crossed his arms.

"Uh huh... that's what they all say." the officer grunted and pulled out two papers, "Maybe keep it in your pants next time, buddy." he then looked at Sombra, "And you... have some decency." he grumbled.

"I'll remember to, amigo." Sombra smirked and buttoned up her trench coat as the two were rounded up by the security, "Well..." she saw the men surround her.

Reaper murmured as the two were escorted out.

 **000000000**

Reaper looked at Gabriel Jr., then sat down on Sombra's couch, "Here." he pulled out his wallet and took out the 500 from before, "I may not be here all the time for him, but I don't want to be an asshole." he grunted.

Sombra saw as Reaper looked at the money.

"You wish you could do something more, huh?" she asked him.

"I can't. Talon has me running all around the world." Reaper muttered, "Unlike you, I can't sit down in front of a computer desk all day." he smirked behind his mask.

Sombra also smirked, "True... But are you sure- I can teach you-"

"No Sombra, assault is what I do best." Reaper responded as he pulled out a large bowie knife and spun it on the coffee table in front of him, "And it's what brings in the six figures. So I can give you the money to feed your brat."

"Our brat." Sombra corrected him jokingly.

For the first time Reaper did not act so violently to the phrase.

"Yeah." he stood up and put up his knife.

"Before you go." Sombra pulled up Gabriel Jr's stroller, "Tell him." she nudged.

Reaper felt a knot in his throat, but he crouched over and faced the baby head on.  
"Good luck."

Sombra scowled slightly as the man stood up and faced her, "Is that all?" she asked him.

Reaper grumbled and crouched again, "Mi hijo." he said, barely audible to his environment. It was quite a strain on him to say the least, and as he stood up he felt his chest ache.

"Thank you." Sombra smiled and grabbed his chin, "Now, what will you and Widowmaker do?"

"She'll probably find someone else to partner up after this... unfortunate event. Maybe I can stay with you." Reaper titled his head and stepped back, "Yes... I would like you."

"You're looking at my chest again, aren't you?" Sombra taunted, "You may have a mask, but your hiding is terrible." she chuckled.

"What can I say? Soy mas mamon que Gabrielito." Reaper chortled, a first.

"Oh really now?" Sombra grinned, "Well well..." she took off her trench coat.

"Oye, not in front of Gabrielito." Reaper grumbled as Sombra reached for his belt, "Hey! Hey!" he yelled.

 **000000000**

Sombra would have loved to feel Gabriel's bare chest as she woke up.  
She would have loved to see the mask of the man she just made love with- again.  
Her day would have been made if she could have just caught a glimpse of him as she rose.

But no.

All that was left was ashy remnants of black smoke and a bitterness.


End file.
